Unbreakable
by neuenfang
Summary: Meg is chosen (as a last resort) by none other than Laxus Dreyar in the Fairy Tail contest to choose the next Fairy Tail wizards. Will she succeed with his mentorship? Laxus/OC Rating due to swearing and possible eventual sexual matter.
1. Introduction

After the Grand Magic Games many young mages set out to join Fairy Tail - the strongest wizard guild around. It was a sunny Tuesday morning and the Fairy Tail guild wizards were waiting for a special announcement from their Master, Makarov.

"Congratulations on restoring our good name in the Grand Magic Games my children! We finally have our guild hall back and the room to expand our nakama once again," Makarov began as he gestured to the long line of up and coming wizards outside the guild doors. "To find those worthy of calling themselves our namaka I thought we would have a little fun. I have composed ten teams, three of which will be working on their own, and each team will be selecting a contestant from the congregation outside and testing them on training and compatibility! That means we will have 10 contestants vying for one of the two available spots as a working Fairy Tail wizard! Whichever team has a successful candidate will win 100,000 Jewel." Makarov paused as he relished in the uproar among his children. It was good to see their spirits in such high order. "Begin!"

The guild members rushed to the table Makarov stood on to check their team members:

 **Team 1**

Mirajane

 **Team 2**

Erza

 **Team 3**

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy

 **Team 4**

Jet and Droy

 **Team 5**

Juvia and Gray

 **Team 6**

Laxus

 **Team 7**

Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba

 **Team 8**

Levy and Gajeel

 **Team 9**

Evergreen and Elfman

 **Team 10**

Cana, Wendy, and Carla

"Aw ya! Me and you Luce! I'm all fired up - we're gonna win this thing!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed his team member and shouldered Gray out of their way as they headed out to pick their contestant.

"J-Juvia and Gray-sama?" Juvia exclaimed excitedly. "I knew our love was destined!" She squealed as Gray grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the guild hall as well. "No way is flame for brains beating us." The ice mage muttered.

"A true champion takes their time in selecting a qualified contestant." Erza claimed as she stalked out towards the unsuspecting crowd.

Mirajane laughed as she ushered all the remaining teams out of the guild with her. "If we leave Natsu out there for too long there won't be any contestants left for us to choose. Good luck everyone!"

The guild doors opened and a hectic scene greeted the member's eyes causing many to immediately sweat drop. Several people lay smoking on the ground and Natsu was rushing from person to person telling them to fight him and prove their worth. Many hopeful young wizards had already began to disperse hoping to try their luck with a different guild.

"Okay! Which of you is the manliest?!" Elfman shouted as he went to join the fray.

Laxus chuckled at the idiocy of his guild mates and punched Natsu as he flew past him successfully causing an end to the ruckus as the pink haired boy landed in the dirt unconscious. The remaining new wizards looked at him thankfully and a sense of order was slowly returned to the contest as many teams made their selections.

Mirajane was the first to choose a contestant a young girl around the age of 12 with light blonde hair and fuzzy cat ears. "So cute!" She cried. "Just like Lisanna! Come inside and we will get to know each other."

Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba settled on a boy around Romeo's age who seemed to have become fast friends.

"Fight me fair Laxus!" Natsu yelled as he came to.

"Buzz off kid." Laxus uttered as he dodged Natsu's flaming fist and picked him up by his vest.

"Hey! Put me down! I swear I'll kick your ass!"

As the two quibbled the contestants were nearly all selected. Only one hopeful mage remained and Lucy quickly pointed this out to Natsu who all but carried the last contestant inside.

Laxus sighed. He could really use an easy 100,000 Jewel. Scanning the now empty courtyard and laughing at all the damage Natsu had caused he noticed a small girl watching him from behind a lamp post. He ambled towards her his massive body casting a dark shadow and enveloping her in it.

"You a wizard?" Laxus asked.

"Hai. I was here to join your guild but one of your members must have knocked me unconscious when he hit me over here." The girl replied softly. Her heavy green cloak and hood shifted to reveal big blue eyes and smooth pale skin.

Laxus turned and walked back to the guild as the girl stood unsure of what to do. She has traveled all this way to join her favourite guild and hadn't even made the cut. Perhaps he thought her too weak.

"You coming?" She heard him say and her heart fluttered as she quickly scampered up to follow him into her new home.

"Hai." She yelled as a smile spread across her face. "I'm Meg."

Laxus grunted in acknowledgement.

"Can you fight?"

"A little. I came to learn more." She answered softly.

A heavy sigh was his only response. _This better not turn into actual work_ he thought.

 **A/N: Tada! There is the first installment/introduction! This particular story is going to follow Meg's journey to become a Fairy Tail wizard and there will be some Laxus/OC(Meg) romance. There will be many OC's in this story at the start but many will quickly be weeded out so don't get overwhelmed. I'm contemplating pairing up another OC with a member as there** ** _are_** **two spots in Fairy Tail but I'm not sure who. Your input is more than welcome! :) Thanks for reading. - LC**


	2. Meg vs Laxus

**A?N: Okay, so the introduction chapter was pretty short... I'll try to make the chapters much longer now! This chapter will highlight her skills and let you get to know her fighting style a bit. The chapters** **after this will have much more dialogue and she can start to make friends at the guild! Enjoy!** **:) - LC**

Meg stood in awe of the huge guild hall. She recognized many strong wizards from the Grand Magic Games and blushed heavily under their stares.

"Laxus picked a little girl?"

"Good luck winning with that one."

Laxus didn't flinch. He strode straight for the back of the guild hall to an empty table where he sipped an oversized ale and looked at Meg expectantly.

Shyly she met the wizard's eyes. She remembered him. This man took out an entire guild at Grand Magic Games - by himself! He was truly powerful and she was glad to have him as a mentor. _I just hope I don't disappoint him_ she thought.

"Thank you for choosing me Laxus-san." She uttered respectfully.

"We both know I didn't have much choice."He replied gruffly. "Remove that hood and tell me why you want to join Fairy Tail."

Cautiously she lifted the heavy material to reveal her appearance. Laxus grunted appreciatively there was clear muscle definition in her body - maybe she wouldn't be as weak as he expected. Her pale blue tresses landed haphazardly along her left side, the ride side of her head appeared to be shaved rather short and a jagged silvery scar from her jaw line to her right temple marred her otherwise innocent appearance.

"I-I'd like to join your guild because I watched you in the Grand Magic Games. No other guild fought with as much conviction as yours. I would like to learn from each of you so that I can become strong and have something to fight for and," she paused there looking unsure of whether to continue.

"And?"

"I'd like to have someone to fight for." She answered quietly. "I have no family. I've been left alone and I've grown tired of it." Was her answer at last. She caught Laxus' weary eye and brightened instantly, "That's why I will not disappoint you Laxus-sama! I _will_ become part of Fairy Tail."

"Good enough for me. The old man would love to have someone like you. Follow me. You're going to show me what you can do."

The blonde giant led her through the back door to an open field where several people were already training. She recognized Natsu and Lucy with their strange blue cat had picked a rather skinny, sickly looking boy as their contestant. His beakish nose was all that could be seen through his mop of unruly black hair but he seemed to be holding his own against Lucy, a strong celestial wizard, and that alone made him tough competition.

To the left, she saw the famous Mirajane with a beautiful young girl who seemed to use take over magic as well. Her left hand was a massive lion paw and her right bore a reptilian appearance. She was dodging the She-Devil's watered down attacks with difficulty. _I bet I could beat her_ thought Meg excitedly.

As Meg continued to look around she ran straight into Laxus' back, uncomfortably aware of how muscular it was, she rubbed her forehead and peered up at him.

"Here's good. We'll check your defense first." With that an aura of electricity crackled around him and Meg had a terrible feeling. She knew this was going to hurt - her offense was the only thing that had ever won her a fight.

Laxus took it very slowly at first. But it was clear his speed was going to surpass hers. As she turned from where she had landed dodging his last lightning fist her face as greeted with his foot and a loud snap could be heard across the training fields. Blood poured from her nose and it wore a near horizontal position on her face now.

Laxus stopped his assault. "You okay girly?"

Meg nodded. "Continue." She stated.

"Look. You're injured. We'll go get you bandaged up and can continue later." Laxus crossed his arms as he looked at the girl. Her head was still downturned but he could no longer smell any blood.

"I'm fine." Meg stated. Rising to face Laxus she continued, "I can heal." Which was a bit of an understatement but he didn't need to know her trump card just yet.

 _Damn. That was faster than even Wendy could have done. Let's see if she can continue dodging my attacks after wasting magic like that._

Faster than before Laxus came straight for her and she jumped as high as she could passing over the man's head and landing with her back to him.

"Lightning Dragon: Roar!" She heard as she sprinted to her right hoping to dodge the unexpected attack. She turn and met his eyes, proud that she had dodged it, yet he remained unimpressed. A slight widening of his eyes was all she saw before everything went dark.

"Natsu! You idiot! You burnt her to a crisp!" Lucy's voice called as she ran to check on the blue haired woman.

"Huh? I didn't see her there before! She came out of nowhere! OW! I'm sorry Lucy!" Natsu replied as the blonde swatted his head.

"Natsu..." Laxus growled as he came up behind them.

"Wha-? Ah! Laxus! This is your wizard? She should watch where she's goi-" Natsu cried before Laxus knocked him across the training field with a flick of his wrist.

"How is she?" Laxus asked Lucy. _If she's okay after a full force attack from Natsu thenmaybe_ _we have a chance of winning after all._

Lucy looked up at Laxus with tears in her eyes. "That idiot. She's not breathing."

The two blondes looked at the young woman her green cloak was completely burned away by the attack and her figure was at last revealed to be that of a woman's and not a girl. Her gray tank top and black shorts were smoking ever so slightly. Her eyes were open and Laxus started when he realized she was looking right at him.

"I'm... fine."

"Ah!" Lucy screamed as she jumped away from Meg. "You weren't breathing two seconds ago!"

Meg shot Lucy a wry smile, "Well I'm breathing now." She looked to Laxus. "Let's keep going, yeah?"

 _What is this girl?_ Laxus raised an eyebrow at her eagerness.

"No way! You're badly injured -" Lucy stopped suddenly as the girl stood easily her clothes the only thing showing any damage.

"I'm ready."Meg said, turning from the girl and boy and heading back to the area they were training in.

Laxus followed her and once she turned to face him he noticed a determined glint in her eye. "How about offense now?" She asked.

He nodded shortly.

Meg felt a grin spread across her face. There's no way she was going to look weak in front of one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail.

Rushing at Laxus she felt him easily dodge her fists. _I'm not trying to hit you anyway_ she laughed to herself. He began to run at her this time his fist emanated power and she feinted a dodge instead turning to face him at the last moment her body glowing a soft purple. His fist connected with her face but she felt no pain only his surprise when he felt no contact.

The faint purple glow surrounded them both and in the matter of a second she had disappeared.

 _Where did she go?_ Laxus thought. Observing his surroundings he tried to locate her scent and failed.

 _I'm right here_ she thought back to him and his eyes snapped open to reveal glowing purple eyes.

 _This is your power, girly? What are you going to do from inside me? If you hurt me you'll feel pain as well._

 _I'm not going to hurt you._

Laxus felt another force control his body as all his magical power was summoned to his core and pushed out into his limbs. The light emanating from his pure magical force covered half the training field and his guild mates turned to watch in surprise.

"What is he doing?"

"I knew Laxus was powerful but this is just incredible."

"LIGHTNING DRAGON: DRAGON FORCE!" Echoed across the field, followed by, "LIGHTNING DRAGON: ROAR!" A seemingly endless jet of lightning went straight into the air as Laxus tilted his head back and let loose. He felt his magic draining the longer both moves were sustained.

 _This is taking much longer than usual._ Meg thought. _You truly are one of the strongest wizards in Fiore._

Laxus ignored her praise as he fought for control of his limbs. He felt pure exhaustion wave over him as he fell to his knees. The purple in his eyes flowed like a mist out of him and Meg stood next to him.

"What just happened?"

"Did she beat Laxus?"

"If she beat Laxus, and I beat _her_ then that means I am stronger than Laxus right!?"

"Shut up Natsu!"

Meg stared at Laxus. His muscles bulged as he stood with considerable effort. She mused that he would be very handsome if he wasn't so intimidating. He looked at her with enough anger to make her shudder. Then without warning he threw his head back and laughed so hard she felt it vibrate her bones.

 _He_ 's _still able to move. He_ ' _s so much stronger than me_ she thought wearily. Her magic was at half mast now and she didn't think she'd be able to take him down again. Moving into a defensive position she asked him, "Why are you laughing at me?"

Laxus smirked, "We are done for today. You managed to surprise me."

Frowning she dropped her fists. _Why do I feel as though he is mocking me_?

Laxus turned to head back to the guild. "Come on. You need to eat if you want to win this thing."

Surprise and happiness lit up her face as she followed her new mentor. She may not have been able to take him down completely but she had gained his approval. _Maybe, I can do this. With his help._


End file.
